


Six Month Anniversary

by catiemo, DracoPendragon



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel celebrate their six month anniversary by visiting the park they went to on their first date, where Gabriel has something special planned. Both of them decidedly ignored their mutual decision not to exchange gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Month Anniversary

Sam wasn't sure why he was nervous. He and Gabe had been together for six months and he still got excited when he was waiting to see him.

He sat in his apartment, wondering if Gabriel had actually kept to their no-gifts rule and if he should give him the book he had bought him. He had bought it before they had agreed not to exchange gifts, but he didn't want to make Gabriel feel bad.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

Gabriel stood at the door to Sam's apartment, dressed in his usual green jacket and band T-shirt. He kept on palming his pocket anxiously, checking to make sure his phone was in there. There was the possibility of a lot of stuff going wrong if he didn't have it.

'Sam, it's me,' he said loudly, trying to hold a conversation through the door.

"Coming, Gabe," Sam called, shoving his feet into his boots before opening the door. He smiled at his boyfriend. "Hi."

'Hello, handsome,' Gabriel said, unable to keep the smile from his face upon seeing his boyfriend's face. 'Wanna go for a walk?'

"Sure," Sam said, taking Gabe's hand and closing the door behind him.

'So how are you doing?' Gabriel asked, leading Sam gently by the hand to the building's elevator.

"Better now that I'm with you," Sam said, giving Gabe's hand a squeeze.

'Aaw, aren't you just adorable?' Gabriel smirked, stopping short so he could reach up to give Sam a kiss on the nose.

"I thought we established that you're the adorable one," Sam said, "I'm the hot one."

'Hey, I'm hot too!' Gabriel protested as they reached the elevator.

"Yes, yes you are," Sam agreed, bending down to kiss Gabe on the lips.

Gabriel kissed Sam back for a moment before he drew back reluctantly, so as to make sure they didn't spend too much time making out. That would come in later. 'Come on,' he said. 'Let's get going.'

"What's the hurry?" Sam asked, following Gabe.

'No hurry,' replied Gabe as he pressed the floor that would take them to the lobby. 'I just wanna show you something.'

"Okay..." Sam said, slightly sceptical.

'Don't worry, it's gonna be awesome,' Gabriel insisted, squeezing Sam's hand gently.

"I'm sure it will be," Sam said.

Gabriel moved so he was standing close to Sam again and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. 'Can you believe it's been six months?'

"I know," Sam said. "Seems like yesterday you were making me all nervous about asking you out."

'It's been quite a journey, hasn't it?' Gabriel asked, thinking back to their first date.

"It really has," Sam said, "but I wouldn't have done it with anyone else.

'Me neither,' Gabriel agreed.

The elevator finally reached the lobby, and Gabriel pulled Sam out with him before the doors had even opened fully, not stopping until they were out on the street together.

"You sure you're not in a hurry?" Sam asked as he trailed along.

'No, I'm just... excited.'

"If you say so," Sam said. "Where are we going?"

'You'll see,' replied Gabriel, grinning as he retraced the route they had taken the first time they'd gone out together.

Sam recognized the park as they approached it and turned to Gabe. "You remembered."

'Well duh, of course I remembered,' Gabriel said as he continued walking forward and guiding Sam to the swings.

"Still trying for Mars?" Sam asked as he sat down.

'No, just the sky this time,' Gabriel replied as he moved behind the swing. There, he dug out his phone and tapped a quick message to one of his friends before bracing himself to push Sam forwards.

Sam giggled as the swing moved. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind on his face.

'You have the cutest giggle I've ever heard,' Gabriel noted as he continued pushing Sam. He listened out for the sound of a plane overhead, occasionally casting his eyes to the skyline for tell-tale signs.

Eventually, after a few more pushes, he saw it. 'Are your eyes closed?'

"Maybe," Sam said.

'Open them, if you please. I've got something to show you.'

"Okay," Sam said, opening his eyes as he turned his head to look at Gabe. "What is it?"

'Look at the sky,' Gabriel replied as he used most of his remaining strength to give Sam a tremendous push upwards.

Sam turned his head again and looked up. There was a plane in the sky forming words. He could make out the letters "I-L-O-V" already. He stared in awe as the rest of the message was spelled out. "I love you, Sam Winchester."

He jumped off the swing and went to Gabe, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I love you too," he mumbled against his lips, "so much."

Gabriel kissed Sam once more before replying. 'Happy six month anniversary.'

"You too," Sam said, "but I thought we weren't going to get each other anything. That must have cost a fortune."

'Not as much as you'd think, actually,' replied Gabriel, looking at the sky where the words were being blown away by the wind. 'I know a guy. He did it for me. So much cheaper than hiring a professional. Plus, you're worth it, whatever the cost.'

Sam took out his phone and snapped a picture of the words before they disappeared completely. He turned back to Gabe. "I have something for you too," he admitted, "but I bought it before we agreed on no gifts."

Gabriel opened his mouth, and was about to say something before deciding it would be a bit contradictory. 'That's cool. Can I see it?'

"It's back at the apartment," he said. "But I'd like to stay out here a bit longer, if that's okay."

'That's fine,' Gabriel smiled. 'Although I'm all out of muscle, so I can't push you on the swings anymore.'

"I have a better idea," Sam said. He took Gabe's hand and led him to the hill on the other side of the park. He lay down and pulled Gabe down with him.

Gabriel shifted so he was laid right beside Sam on the grass, their hands still entwined. 'The sky's really beautiful.'

"Not as beautiful as you," Sam said, bringing Gabe's hand up to kiss his knuckles.

'If I'd have known you were such a Prince Charming, I'd have swept you off your feet sooner,' Gabriel smiled.

"I've been thoroughly swept since our first date," Sam said.

'I just have that effect on people,' Gabe smirked. 'I like the sky. It makes me feel calm, you know? Free.'

"I get that," Sam said, "but I also like the earth under my feet, makes me feel grounding, steady."

'Yeah. I feel steady when I'm with you.'

"And I feel free when I'm with you."

''Damn, we make a cute couple,' Gabriel remarked.

"Yeah, we do," Sam agreed.

'Should we maybe be heading back? The sky's starting to get darker on the horizon there,' Gabriel said after a while.

"Okay," Sam agreed, pushing himself up off the ground.

This time, Gabriel didn't lead Sam anywhere, and walked beside his boyfriend as they headed back to his apartment.

When they got to Sam's place, he had Gabe sit on his bed while he got the gift from the closet. He handed it to him saying, "I just saw this and thought of you."

Gabriel took the wrapped present in his hands and turned it over, trying to figure out what it was before he opened it. Eventually, childish impatience got the best of him and he removed the wrapping paper gently, pulling it back to reveal a sleek, A5 book bound in black leather. 'Sam, this is amazing,' he said, flicking through the blank pages. 'Thank you so much. I know exactly what I'm gonna do with it.'

"Oh?" Sam said. "And what are you going to do with it?"

'Fill it with stuff about us,' Gabriel said. 'Pictures and notes and the like. It'll be good to look back on when we're old and grey.'

"You think we'll be together that long?" Sam asked, not sceptical, just curious.

'I'd like to think we'll be together until we reach a point in time where I have to physically drag your old, saggy ass out of bed, yeah,' Gabriel replied playfully. 'But in all seriousness, I do want us to last that long.'

"To be fair," Sam said, "you're older so I'd be the one dragging you out of bed."

'That's true,' Gabriel replied. 'But I mean I'm gonna be as fit as a fiddle even when I'm old, especially with all this sugary processed crap I eat.'

"Hey, for all I know, the fountain of youth could be contained in one of the 50 cans of soda you drink a day."

'Maybe it will be; then we'll see who's dragging who out of bed.'

Sam chuckled and sat down next to Gabe. "God, I love you."

'If anything, I'm an angel,' Gabriel noted. 'What with my common namesake with the archangel and all.'

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

'Yeah, I know. And I love you too, Samsquatch.' Gabriel turned to face his boyfriend and place a short kiss on the other's lips.

Sam kissed Gabe back. "Did we just discuss our future?" he asked with a laugh.

'I think we did,' said Gabriel thoughtfully. 'I liked it. But let's not get too hung up on it. I wanna focus on us in the present too.'

"I love the present," Sam said, placing his hand on Gabe's thigh.

'Me too.' Gabriel placed his hand atop Sam's and turned to look his boyfriend in the eye, smiling gently.

Sam smiled back almost shyly.

'Hey, we should totally take a selfie of ourselves on our anniversary.'

Sam laughed. "Okay," he agreed, taking out his phone and opening the camera. "Are we being serious or goofy or what?"

'We can do a serious one first then a goofy one afterwards,' Gabriel suggested as he shifted even closer to Sam.

Sam held the phone up and he saw him and his boyfriend on the screen. A genuine smile spread across his face and he snapped the picture.

Gabriel realised that when the picture had been taken, he hadn't been looking at the camera, focusing more on the way Sam was smiling, which made his whole face light up in radiant joy. The sight had induced his own small, loving smile. 'Let's see? I don't think I was looking at the camera.'

Sam brought up the picture and smiled at it. "You weren't, but I like it better this way."

'If you say so,' Gabriel smiled shyly, looking at the picture. 'Wanna do a goofy one now?'

"Yeah," Sam said, "but first..." he leaned in and kissed Gabe, snapping a picture as he did so.

Gabriel sighed contentedly as Sam's lips met his, and didn't even realise a picture had been taken until he saw his boyfriend pull it up on the phone screen. 'Send that to me?' he asked.

"Sure," Sam said, quickly attaching it to a text message and sending it to Gabe.

Gabriel's phone chimed from his pocket and he pulled it out and opened the text he had got. He looked at the photo again and quickly saved it to his camera roll before kissing Sam again.

Sam smiled against Gabe's lips, unbelievably content.

'I love you, Sam Winchester,' Gabriel whispered as he drew back a short distance so he could rest his forehead on Sam's.

"I love you too," Sam said, "so much."

'We still need to take the goof pic,' Gabe pointed out after a while.

"Right," Sam said, pulling away slightly. He held the phone up, making sure he and Gabe were both in the shot. He used his other hand to give Gabe bunny ears.

Gabriel saw what Sam was doing, but didn't object; instead, he stuck out his tongue so it was almost touching his boyfriend's cheek.

Sam snapped the picture and dropped his hand, pulling it up on his phone. "I like the other ones better."

'Yeah, me too,' Gabe agreed, 'although I look damn sexy in that last one.'

"Well you do have a sexy tongue," Sam joked.

'Damn straight,' Gabriel winked. His smile was small and more emotional this time as he looked at Sam. 'Thank you for the past six months with you. Hopefully we can spend many more together.'

"I know we will," Sam said with a small smile of his own.

'That's great to hear,' Gabriel replied as he pulled his boyfriend in for a hug.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Gabe. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

'Neither am I.'

"Good," Sam laughed.

'Yeah it is,' Gabriel agreed. He didn't want to let go of Sam just yet, liked the warmth and comfort that the other boy offered.

"Remember when we would just lay on your bed together?" Sam asked. "Not really saying or doing anything. I kinda miss that."

'We should do it now,' Gabriel said as he disentangled himself from Sam's embrace and lay down on one side of the bed.

Sam followed suit and just looked at Gabe. "This is nice," he said.

'Yeah, it is,' smiled Gabriel as he reached out his hand for Sam's.

Sam took the hand and let the silence fall around them.

Gabriel lay there beside Sam, listening to the sounds coming from the apartment block and thinking there was no place in the world he'd rather be. He let out a small sigh of contentment.

Sam found his eyes closing as he listened to Gabriel's breathing. He didn't try to stop them and soon he was asleep.

When Gabriel noticed Sam had fallen asleep, he took one last look at his boyfriend's peaceful face before closing his eyes and sinking into the realm of dreams himself.


End file.
